Don't Leave
by shinju-kun
Summary: Sora and Riku had been best friends since childhood, but what happens when Riku tells Sora he's going to leave? It's up to the bubbly brunette to convince him to stay! Written for a friend, hope she likes it!


Riku was someone that you'd think he hated you because of that scowl he always wears. He has sharp eyes too so that doesn't help…The only time I've ever seen it melt away was when he was with me. His hardened features would brighten up and his smile on me was so gentle that it hurt. Not literally…my heart anyway. Though lately Riku hasn't been smiling at all! I do believe it was after we stopped Xemnas and things started getting back to normal.

We went back to school like usual and then every morning when we walked to school together, he wouldn't look at me or give me that beautiful smile anymore. I did try to ask him once but his flare had been coated with too much ice that I didn't ask-couldn't ask-and left him alone for the rest of the day. Well…for the past few weeks we haven't been walking to school together or eating lunch together. Why? I'm too scared to get near him anymore.

"Sora! Hey, Sora!"

"Huh, wha…?" came my incoherent response, looking up to see Tidus standing in front of my desk with an annoyed look on his face

"Quit dreaming about Riku and let's go! It's time for lunch!"

I blinked a couple times before my cheeks turned pink. How did he know that?

"I was _inot/i_!" I almost growled, grabbing my bag and stomping out angrily. Tidus' amused laughter followed me and he threw an arm around my neck, shouting, "Oh, come on, Sora! Everyone knows you like him!"

I rolled my eyes and said, getting my lunch, "Only as a _ifriend/i_."

"Nice try, Sora! I see you two looking at each other all day and even when you two walk home! You can't hide it!"

"I'm not hiding anything! Besides, I think he hates me now…" My voice instantly went soft as I sat down with my tray.

"Why would he hate you? You guys are the bestest of friends ever!" He noted, sitting next to me.

"Because Riku hasn't been smiling or talking to me. I think he's mad at me."

Tidus went silent for a moment before suggesting, "Have you tried to get near him?"

"No, because I've been too scared to…"

"I'll tell ya what's scary."

I looked over at him and quirked a brow.

"Riku smiling." He then proceeded to burst out laughing, making me smile.

"How's that scary?"

"Are you serious? Riku always looks like he's ready to kill someone! There's no _iway/i_ he'd ever smile!"

I shook my head and saw Riku walking out of the cafeteria. "Riku…!" I gasped, chasing after him.

Once I wqas able to catch up I tackled him, squeezing his waist. "Riku…" I said softly. "Why do you keep avoiding me…?"

"Hmph. Me avoiding you…" He murmured, not moving.

"What do ya mean?"

"After that one day when you ran away, I've tried to talk to you but you always look away or have to leave."

I blinked a couple times. Now that he mentioned it…

"B-but that's because I thought you were mad at me…" I said softly, closing my eyes.

"Mad at you? Why on Earth would I ever be mad at you?"

"…B-because you looked so angry that one day I wanted to ask you something…"

He was silent for a few minutes and I went in front of him, hugging him around his neck.

"…I'm not mad at you, I wasn't mad at you." He said softly, wrapping his arms around my waist and fisting his hands into the back of my shirt.

"Then why did you look so angry?"

He cupped the back of my head and said softly, "My parents want to move away."

My eyes grew wide and I gasped. "What? Why? You can't let them!"

"No, no, no, I won't. "

"I don't want you to go, Riku…you're my best friend…" I whispered, squeezing him and feeling my throat swell up.

"I know, I know. I'll try my best to persuade them to stay, but if I can't…there's something I want you to know." He held me back at arm's length.

"What is it?" I looked up at him confused.

He cupped my chin and leaned in close to me, out lips barely touching.

"I love you, Sora."

My eyes grew wide and I froze, my cheeks burning. Everything seemed to freeze around me as Riku's lips were pressed against my own, warm, soft, and…perfect. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Riku's neck, pressing my lips back against his desperately.

His arm instantly wrapped around me and he pushed me against the lockers, making me moan softly, but I wasn't complaining. Riku's hands were rubbing around my chest and along my torso and it was sending electric currents throughout my body and it felt more than nice.

"R-Riku…" I moaned between kisses, his tongue playing with mine.

I gasped as he cupped my lower stomach, giving it a good squeeze.

"Sora…" He whispered, nipping my neck and unzipping my pants.

"W-wait…" I whimpered, my cheeks burning an intense hot.

"Hm?" He kissed me again.

"C-could we go someplace a-a little more private…?"

He chuckled and picked me up bridal style, taking me to a bathroom no one uses. Thankfully it was _clean_ so I didn't worry about much as he began to kiss my chest.

I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned embarrassedly, gasping again when he licked one of my nipples. I then moaned-more like whimpered-when he slid my pants and boxers down.

I locked big eyes with him as he lifted me and supported me against the wall, licking one of his fingers.

"Are you ready?" He murmured huskily into my ear.

I moaned again but wrapped my arms around his neck, nodding. I gasped a bit loudly as he slid his finger in, working in and out of me.

"R-R-R-Riku!" I moaned, the feeling painful, weird, yet nice.

He kissed my cheek and slid his finger out, making me whimper.

"You ready, Sora?"

With a small nod, I cried out as he slid into me, filling me up. "Ahhhh…R-Rikuuu…" I moaned, small tears coming to my eyes.

"Nn…Sora, so tight…" He moaned, moving my hips onto him.

Almost immediately he started moving me, slowly so that I would get used to him.

"R-R-iku…" I whimpered, finding it a little hard to adjust.

He kissed me lovingly and he stroked me hard and fast, making me soon forget about the pain.

I moaned and kissed him, whispering a small word to him.

He nodded and was soon moving faster and deeper inside of me, making me moan higher and louder with each thrust.

"R-R-Riku….Riku…Riku…ahhhhh…ohhhhh…"

He kissed me again and started pumping me with each thrust he did, soon the heat pooling inside of me.

"Ahhh…ahhh…Riku…" I moaned in a high voice, clenching my teeth.

He seemed to notice and with a few last hard thrusts, I cried out and released everything I was holding back, tightening around him. He moaned and moaned my name, releasing deep inside of me. He thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm and he kissed me, wrapping his arms around me tight and protectively, not wanting to let me go.

You're probably like, "Oh, they went to class after cleaning up" right? Wrong. Riku and I stayed like that until school was over, sleeping on the floor of the bathroom.

~*Owari*~


End file.
